


We All Live in a Yellow Mondegreen

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: A slice of life in which Madison and Kaleb draw pictures, and Kaleb and Jeannie remember their youth.





	We All Live in a Yellow Mondegreen

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Written for LJs 12 Days of Christmas
> 
> Day 3 - my true love gave me three submarines.
> 
> Acknowledgements go to Lennon and McCartney for the Yellow Submarine lyrics and all those people who sang those other lyrics (mondegreens).

"Mummy's trying out a new recipe and doesn't need my help, so Daddy's come to keep you company, Madison. What are you doing?"

"Drawing." Madison thought it was obvious; she was sitting at the table, with a pad of paper and her case of art materials. 

Kaleb leaned over her shoulder. "Is that our house?"

"Silly Daddy. We don't live in a castle." Tall towers flanked the front wall, which had an arched entrance. She needed to add a drawbridge and a moat.

"Would you like to live in a castle?"

"Oh, yes. I'd like the bedroom right up at the top of the tower." Madison abandoned the moat and drew a window on the leftmost tower. "You and Mummy could sleep here," she added generously, with a symmetrically placed window on the right.

"Thank you," responded Kaleb solemnly. "We would be able to see a long way. May I have some paper? I'd like to draw too."

"Here you are." 

Madison tore off several sheets of paper from the back of the pad while Kaleb settled himself at the table. He chose a couple of pencils and began to draw.

"What do you think? Would you like to live here?" He pushed the page over to Madison.

"It's a igloo! It would be too cold." She gave an exaggerated shiver. " Would we have to eat fish all the time?"

"No. We would eat...seaweed! Seaweed soup, seaweed pancakes and seaweed spaghetti!"

"Ew! No, thank you. Draw us a different house, Daddy."

Kaleb drew a tree house, followed by a dog house and an apartment building. Madison approved or rejected them as suitable residences for the Miller family as she saw fit.

"I've got an idea!" Kaleb took up a black marker and began to sing as he sketched an oddly-shaped outline.

"In the town where I was born, lived a man who sailed to sea  
And he told us of his life in land of submarines."

Four faces looked out of four port holes. A periscope rose above the waterline. He swapped the marker for a yellow crayon, then raised his voice for the chorus as he colored his submarine.

"We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine."

"We all live in a yellow submarine, a box of margarine, a purple jelly bean!" Jeannie had joined them unnoticed. Loudly, although not necessarily tunefully, she belted out the lyrics they'd sung as kids.

"We all live in a jar of vaseline, a yellow bumblebee, a mouldy mandarine."

"Mummy!" Madison looked up at her mother, eyes and mouth wide open in horror. "We can't live in a mouldy mandarine!"

"Probably not," agreed her mother. "I came to tell you lunch is ready."

"Goody. I'm hungry." Madison left her art work as it was and headed for the kitchen.

"We all live in a Playboy magazine, a tub of yellow pee--"

"Kaleb! You didn't!"

Kaleb ruffled Jeannie's hair. "Of course not. Wanna trade mondegreens?"

"You're on. _Jojo was a man who thought he was a woman, but he was an ugly man_ ," she sang as they went to try out her new recipe.


End file.
